


Lavender

by Josh_Isnt_Real



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Time, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of past, Rorschachs great childhood, Self-Hatred, Soulmates, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_Isnt_Real/pseuds/Josh_Isnt_Real
Summary: Again, my last piece advised to ignore the movie from a certain point so try that again for this one. After Walter dies and becomes Rorschach during the case of the missing girl, he goes to Daniel's house but he's not sure why.





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should put a trigger warning somewhere for someone but I'm not entirely sure what it should be. Sorry about that. I'm honestly not a good writer and there's probably a bunch of spelling errors but I hope you like this. My friend Becky says to post it for the people anyway.

The soft rain pattered on the roof while the wind rattled the windows. On the quiet afternoon, Daniel wasn’t expecting any visitors so he was startled at the frantic knocking on the door. Grunting as he peeled himself from the couch, he started for the door. “Who is it?” He asked as he approached. He waited though a little anxious.

 

“Dan? It’s me, Laurie. Can I come in?” He let out a sigh, glad it wasn't someone gunning for him. Though he realized nobody knows who he is anyway. He reached for the door and unlocked it before opening it and offering her a kind smile. Laurie’s hair was straight as usual, same long haircut as well. She was bound in a black raincoat. He turned to the side, allowing her passage into the house. She smiled at him sweetly before stepping into the house. He closed the door before following her into the main room.

 

He watched her nervous ticks play out, her hands squeezing at her coat. He honestly wasn’t in the mood for company nor caring for a talk as serious as she seemed. His mind battled for a moment before he realized he should speak. “Would you like me to take your coat?” He wasn’t sure what she could possibly be here for. She had begun to move her shoulders as she slid the coat off them and pulled her arms from the sleeves. Daniel helped her get the coat off before he turned to hang it on the coat rack. “So is everything okay?” Making small talk is his skill but he was coming up blank. 

 

“Maybe we should sit down to talk.” His eyebrows shot up at that. Is it that serious? He sighed and nodded once before heading to the couch to sit down. She sat a foot away and turned inward to look at him better. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and was taken aback at how serious her expression was. This was bad. “I’ll just say it, there’s no point in beating around the bush. Jon can’t see our future, he believes the nuclear war will happen and that’s why he can’t see ahead.”

 

He feels dread weigh down his heart and he looks to his hands in his lap. This wasn’t supposed to happen, they were supposed to protect people from harm but now this is impossible to stop. A hand reaches into his vision and rests over his clasped hands. “I know there’s nothing I can say to make you feel better but this is a weight we will have to carry with us until-” a few bangs on the door interrupt her and have them both standing up suddenly. “Are you expecting anyone?”

 

“Well no, I wasn’t expecting you either.” He mumbled, giving her a last glance before he headed for the door. He was too tired for all this, he really just wanted to kick back and watch something to sleep to, not endure all this company. Don't get him wrong, he’s lonely half the time but tonight he just wants to be alone. He was too trapped in his thoughts that he didn't realize he grabbed the door knob and opened it. Laurie had followed him quickly, a scold on her lips no doubt at his carelessness but if he were to be honest, they would die anyway right? The sight of Rorschach cut his thoughts to the ground, his mind more silent than it's ever been. He stood there, his shoulders hunched forward in a slouch or a protective stance. Daniel’s mouth hung open, shocked. There was blood splatter on his mask. Was it his? Hearing the heavy, shuddering breaths from Rorschach sent him in motion. “What happened? Are you hurt?” He didn’t like how high his voice rose in panic. Laurie moved to come up behind him, a breath catching in her throat caught Rorschach’s attention.

 

“Shouldn’t have come.”

 

Daniel watched him turn to leave before he called out sharply. “Wait!” 

 

Laurie was already looking at Daniel when he turned around, her eyes following him as he moved to the coat rack and grabbed her coat. He didn’t want to have to toss her out but as it always was, his old time partner was more important. 

 

“I’m sorry Laurie, would you please leave?”

 

“Me? Are you kidding me? I was here first!” She whined, taking the coat that was forced at her.

 

“Don’t even know why I’m here,” the growl of a voice was hushed but it cut through Daniel like a knife. 

 

“It’s okay Rorschach. Laurie I’m sorry but, well, he’s more important. There, I said it, now get out.” He ignored her open mouth of shock and slowly eased her out the door. She started hollering and cursing at him but he ignored most of it and by the time she was down the steps and storming off, it was forgotten. He huffed and stared at Rorschach’s back. He was frozen it seemed. His shoulders lifted in quick bursts which Daniel knew was barely panic but still there. He reached forward and clasped onto his gloved hand and gently brought him into the house. He reached past Rorschach to shut the door and the click of it shutting made him flinch.

 

“‘M more important than some legs?” He asked in such a small voice that Daniel barely recognized him.

 

“Of course you are,” He looked down at the ink blots swirling across his mask, the slow rotation always distracting him. His hands rested over his shoulders a moment before slowly moving down his arms. He watched his own hands before looking over Rorschach slowly. “Are you not hurt?” Daniel wasn’t going to pad him down anywhere else but he needed to know if he was harmed.

 

“‘M fine.” 

 

He frowned, watching the smaller man closely. He could tell just by how he was acting or breathing even that he was upset. This wasn’t okay, something happened tonight, something bad. He didn’t want to force Rorschach to tell him but he wanted him to be okay. He guided the trembling man to the living room, a little surprised that there were no complaints. He walked him in front of the couch and applied small pressure to his shoulders to get him to fold and sit down. He was worried in all honesty. Rorschach rarely got visibly upset, he usually didn’t let things affect him this much. Daniel sat down in front of him on the coffee table, knees brushing. He felt the slight tremor from his knees through his purple pinstripe pants.

 

“Can I wash your mask?”

 

“It’s everywhere.”

 

“The blood?” Daniel looked him over, squinting as he looked over his leather coat for spots of blood. “We can clean that too. I could even close my eyes or give you something else to cover your face.” He watched his hands come up to grab his hat and peel his mask off. He was shocked, not expecting Rorschach to expose himself like this. He sat dumbly, mouth open, and just staring at the man before him. His hair was all messy but a lovely orange color. His lips were a soft color too but they were trembling. With fear? Anger? Sadness? 

 

Daniel was frustrated with guessing, he needed to know what happened tonight. He looked into the sad, blue eyes. He could tell that Rorschach wasn’t even all here. There was a coldness about his eyes and how distant they seemed. His heart ached. His partner, the man he stood with and fought crime with and even times saved and protected (and likewise of course), was shaken to the core. And damn it if he wasn’t mad with himself for not being able to protect him from this.

 

“I’m sorry,” he spoke softly, looking down to the bloodied mask he was handed. “You shouldn’t be out there alone.”

 

“Can take care of myself Daniel.” He grumbled, like a child. “Don’t be sorry.”

 

If he could have taken care of himself, he wouldn’t be the way he was, would he? He shook his head and pulled his fake glasses from his face to rest them beside himself onto the table. He rubbed at his eyes. His thoughts were scrambled, but he realized that he should be working with Rorschach instead of thinking too deeply right now. 

 

“Will you tell me what happened?” He looked up again, staring at the newfound face. His eyes wouldn’t meet Daniel’s. He watched him shudder once before he sat up straighter. “Before you do, let me take your coat. You need something warmer. I’ll make you coffee too,” 

 

“Okay.” He looked down to his coat, waiting for something to happen it seemed.

 

Daniel frowned deeply and placed the mask beside himself before he slowly reached forward. Rorschach flinched slightly but made no move to stop him.

 

“I’m taking this off now, tell me to stop at any time.”

 

“Hmph.” 

 

He moved his hands forward until they reached the leather strap that wrapped around him to keep his coat tied shut. He undid it carefully, not wanting to be too fast or rough and stir Rorschach more. He moved the tie over to each side of him before moving to the top and undoing the buttons that kept the coat closed. He pulled it open, not expecting him to be wearing a suit under it. A journal fell out from over his chest and into his lap. Daniel noted it before grabbing it gently and placing it beside him. 

 

“How long have you been in the rain? You’re almost soaked.” 

 

“Walked a bit.” 

 

“In this?!” He almost shouted but contained himself. He knew it was badly storming. “You could get sick!”

 

“Been through worse.” He growled, his eyes finding his. Daniel shook his head, wishing that wasn’t the case.

 

“This is the least you can do for yourself Rorschach.” He slid his hands along his cold, strong shaking shoulders before pushing the coat off his body to rest between his back and the couch cushions. “Please help with your arms though,” he said softly with a small chuckle. Rorschach nodded, still far away. He sighed softly and removed the gloves from his hands before he grabbed his right hand. Holding the cold damp flesh in his hand, his other hand pinched at the coat fabric to help it off. After he succeeded at getting that arm, he went after the other. Rorschach was only helping slightly but it was enough. Now noticing fresh blood on his hand, he panicked a bit and looked to Rorschach.

 

“I asked if you were hurt-,” he carefully pulled up his coat sleeve, still unable to see where he was hurt. “I need your shirt off. Damn it Rorschach.” Daniel took the coat once it was off him and placed the damp, heavy thing on top of his washer along with the bloodied mask. He wasn’t mad, no. He had to tell himself that. He wasn’t angry with Rorschach either, just mad that he was hurt and didn’t say anything, that’s it. He couldn’t let this wait too long. He turned up the heat on his way back to his partner. He sat in front of him again and unraveled his scarf. 

 

Undressing him was something Daniel never thought would happen but he did it anyway and with ease. Now that his suit top was off, he remained in a tank top and those signature pinstripe pants of his. Rorschach shuddered once, no doubt cold. He reached over his shoulder to a blanket folded over top the couch and quickly pulled it over his partner. He left his arm uncovered so he could see it better. A gruesome bite mark no doubt from a dog indented his arm and steadily bled. 

 

“Fuck.” The word fell out without much thought. Fuck! He was so angry! “That dog better be dead, Rorschach, or so help me,” okay he wasn’t going to fight a dog but he really wanted to. A dog hurt his partner! Of course he’s angry! A total dog hater now! Okay again that’s dramatic but Daniel doesn’t care. The man before him nodded once.

 

“D-dead.” He grunted. It was like he choked up on the word. Daniel had to focus on this wound. It didn’t need stitches luckily, it needed a good clean. 

 

“I’m not… like, uh.” He fumbled for a minute, thinking. “I think you’ll need a rabies shot,” 

 

“I’m not rabid am I?” His tone filled of sarcasm.

 

“Okay, no, but-,”

 

“Daniel.” He cut him off. Daniel looked at him, eyes flicking to look over his prominent freckles. God. “‘M fine.”

 

“Will you stop! Stop saying that! None of this is fine!” He burst. He didn’t mean to yell but he was so angry with himself. He huffed and walked off to get the aid kit. This was all bullshit, he didn’t even grasp why he was so angry. He wanted to be calm and collected but his partner, HIS partner was harmed in too many ways tonight. He didn’t care if he was overreacting. He’s lying, he’s overreacting and doesn’t get why. That little itch is bothering him. Rorschach getting hurt was nothing new but this was getting to him. Again, maybe it has to do with the fact that he couldn’t protect him this time? Or that he wasn’t there for him. Realizing he’s been standing in front of the aid kit lost in thought, he grabs it hastily and rushes back to Rorschach. 

 

“Daniel,” he mumbled. “I don’t feel good.” He looked up at Daniel, blue eyes locking onto his. Daniel glanced down at the blood catching his attention. 

 

“Your nose is bleeding- Rorschach!” The first aid kit dropped from his hands as he moved forward to stop Rorschach from falling forward. Fuck fuck fuck, this wasn’t good at all. Panic settled in his bones.

 

*

  
  


Drowning under darkness and heat with the surrounding smell of Daniel, is how Rorschach recalls he came to. His forehead was cold. He felt fuzzy and far away and it was weird. Something he wasn’t used to. A soft light filled his eyes when he finally opened them. The most comfortable bed he’s ever slept in, pillow and comforter cushioned him like a cloud and smelled so strongly of Daniel that he didn’t even want to move. His fingers twitched and moved along the delicate fabric of the comforter that rested over him. What happened that he was here? He doesn’t know how or why he was in Daniel’s bed or house. 

 

Sitting up abruptly, he looked around the room. He felt a little weight through the comforter after something fell onto his lap. He looked down quickly to see a rag. His eyes looked up again, instantly finding the sleeping figure resting in a chair beside the bed. Daniel? 

 

“Huh?” 

 

Must’ve said it out loud. Waking Daniel was almost enough to make him pout. Daniel’s eyes cracked open before they shot open, staring wide eyed and alarmed at Rorschach. 

 

“You’re awake!” He sounded excited but Rorschach didn’t know or understand why. “I was so worried- you passed out a-and your nose was bleeding! You had a fever!”

 

“Daniel! Breathe,” He snapped, keeping laughter locked down so it wouldn’t bubble out. His heart felt warmth at the concern his friend showed. 

 

“Do you see what happens when you walk in the rain?” He crosses his arms and Rorschach would have laughed if he didn’t suddenly remember what had happened. Sharp pain like lightning crackled through his brain at the abrupt memories. He hissed in pain and put a hand to his head. The dogs, the child’s leg being used in a sick game of tug of war, the vile man pleading for his life. Distantly he heard Daniel call for him. His stomach slowly churned. He knew he was going to throw up. He threw the blanket off himself and he was already getting up to rush to the bathroom. Daniel sat up a bit straighter, watching Rorschach bump the door open and fall to his knees at the toilet. He threw up nothing but bile since he hasn’t eaten anything recently and he felt gross all over. Daniel shouldn’t be seeing him like this, it was bad timing to come here. What was he thinking? All this baggage he carried, nobody cared, nobody could help him. Not even love him. So why was he here? His thoughts traveled as he sat kneeling, a bitter taste in his mouth from things other than stomach fluids. After wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet he turned around and froze in place. Daniel was standing there with a bowl of food that he could only smell and know was beans.

 

“Daniel,” he whispered, looking to the bowl. He did not understand why he was so kind or why he helped him this far. Partners or not. 

 

“I just figured you were hungry, I know you didn’t eat anything. I wasn’t sure if this would make you feel better?”

 

“It’s good, thanks.” His fingers slid over Daniel’s as he took the bowl from him. Something about that sent shivers down his spine. Any contact with him was exciting. In a way he hated himself for it, hated himself for daring to crave something or someone he couldn’t have. Daniel walked to the chair and sat down. He doesn’t expect him to get into the bed again, does he?

 

“I’d feel better if you’d rest some more.” 

 

The smell of the beans called him and made him more hungry and he wasn’t about to fight on resting more but he felt okay now. The images still haunted him and he still feels like someone carved out his insides but what did he expect after…. His thoughts blanked, protecting him from any further thought.

 

“Did you hear me, Rorschach? Get into the bed.” The small order brought his attention to Daniel’s face and he wanted that order to have different context. He bit back any smart remark only because Daniel has done this much for him already, he might as well behave. He sulked to the bed and sat in it, careful with his bowl. Sitting with his legs folded, he hunched over the bowl of heated (for once) beans and began eating them. Daniel quietly watched him, waiting for him to finish before he took the bowl and traded it for something else. A cup. 

 

“Coffee?” Rorschach asked quietly. Daniel nodded and leaned back again to watch over him.

 

“Your clothes and mask are drying finally as well. I hope you don’t mind.” Almost dropping the cup, Rorschach looked over what he was wearing. His pants were the same but the t-shirt was different. 

 

“N-no, I don’t,” he paused, frowning deeply.

 

“Rorschach, it’s fine, I can just about read your thoughts. I don’t know why you’ve been hiding something so rare behind that mask. You’re not ugly.” He paused, brow furrowed in thought. “Just don’t.” His face was filled with disapproval.

 

“The scars.. You must have been disgusted.” He said like it was some matter of fact thing.

 

A look crossed over Daniel’s face. Of course he was disgusted. Rorschach wasn’t anything to look at. Built, yea, but that’s it. He was short, with wild red hair and freckles but those are all terrible. He didn’t have many scars but they weren’t that small either. Now this dog bite wasn’t going to do any good. More of a freak than he already was.

 

A hand clasped gently over his and that’s what made him realize that the cup was shaking. The hot coffee only burned at his hands a little but he hadn’t noticed until Daniel touched him and brought him back.

 

“Where do you go?” He asked softly, pain thick in his voice. Rorschach looked up from the contents in the cup he wasn’t seeing afterall and looked to the man before him. Lost in his eyes, he couldn’t help but feel undeserving. He felt that way often but it was ten-fold now. He wanted to answer but the words choked up in his throat. The confession wanting to spill but it wouldn’t come. He looked down again, not wanting Daniel to see anything that might betray him. Didn’t want him to see the tears that formed. Didn’t need him to see his shaking hands or the wobbly lip he felt trembling against his attempts to control it. The softness in contrast of how Rorschach has been treated his whole life broke him down so much and he felt pathetic for even getting so bent out of shape over it. 

 

“Should go, you’ve done enough.” The crack in his voice has his eyes closing in small defeat. He can't do this anymore. The ache in his heart was too much. Not for the man he killed last night, but for everything else. The little girl he couldn’t save, the dogs alone that didn’t even know any better. 

 

“Go? Your clothes aren’t done yet,” Gentle yet forceful hands pried the cup away and returned not long after to clasp at his hands. 

 

“Daniel,” he waited, waited for his own voice to take flight. He desperately wanted to tell him  _ ‘I’m a murderer _ ’ but the words still wouldn’t come and it was enough to send anger sprawling to every nerve. Abruptly clenching Daniel’s hands in a death-lock grip, it forced a pained hiss from his lips in response. Rorschach gasped, prying his hands away from Daniel’s. “‘m sorry.” the softness of his voice was something new as well. How broken had he become? He wasn’t tough anymore. 

 

“Please, it’s fine. Just talk to me.” How he wished he could. Was there any other gentler way to say he murdered a man? “What?” His voice was muffled, Rorschach didn’t know why. He glanced up at Daniel and saw his eyes wide with… was it shock? No. Chilled to the bone with realization that he said that out loud. He didn’t feel well again. 

 

“This is why you’re shaken up? You… murdered someone?” 

 

The disgust curled in his stomach at the words being spoken back to him. He didn’t know what was worse though. His strong feelings of shame or the sobs that wracked his body. The back of his wrist pressed to his lips to conceal the broken sounds leaving his body. He hated it, the weakness possessing his body. Hands clasped the side of his face and forced him to look into curious blue eyes. He was confused. 

 

“Was it in self defense? I need to know, Rorschach, please just tell me what happened.”

 

And so he did. The words bubbled between sobs and all through his hyperventilating. Sobbing so hard he felt sick, lungs aching from everything and the spasms from crying physically hurting his heart. As if it wasn’t under fire already. Fell into pieces as he described the anger he felt at the little girls clothing in the furnace. How he’d become such a monster that he’d even ripped the dogs eyes out. Rorschach in his entire life has never lashed out so severely but there was something about this whole case that made him snap and turn animalistic. 

 

At one point during his hysterics, Daniel had sat on the bed beside him and curled around him and held him through the sobs. His gentle reassuring hands kept him grounded into the moment, otherwise his mind was spiraling, he was out of control with all the problems and all the terrible things Walter went through, before he died and became Rorschach. Daniel hushed and soothed him, running a calm hand over his hair and easing Rorschach’s face into the curve of his neck. Tears dampened his skin as they flowed. 

 

Then Rorschach was in his lap, a blanket over his shoulders as he was practically cocooned against Daniel. His eyes were heavy and sore, he could only imagine how he looked but he took deep, hiccuping breaths of Daniel. Rorschach could feel the tip of his nose along his cheek and his breaths brushing against his ear. A hand moved under the blanket, rubbing in smooth strokes along his back. He could feel his heat through the shirt he was given. A hand was pressed along the small of his back, keeping him flush against Daniel. The stiffness of his fingers made him think they could be rusted or made of metal and when he unfurled his hand, Daniel’s shirt was crinkled slightly from his tight grasp. He could feel his left hand rise with his back when he took deep, steady breaths. 

 

Daniel was quiet for a few moments, most likely thinking about all Rorschach had said. Probably sitting through the confessions about his childhood and what he had to go through with his mom, the random men, kids snide comments at school and the few kids that met him after school to follow him home and beat him senseless. It’s why he had to fight really, and to be finally able to push off men that were way too big for him to fight off, and the most recent, you know, his act of murder. Now Rorschach wasn’t one to dwell and his pride was important but he’s never had a soul to tell. Never had a friend, never really had family. He’s just always been alone. Finally someone else can just know him and do what they like with it, right? Finally someone to share his thoughts with and at this point, he’d be damned to care what Daniel did with it. He was so sure that he would shove him away with disgust after a few things being brought up but he didn’t, that intrigued Rorschach the most. 

 

By the time Daniel spoke up, Rorschach had been nodding off with his face still tucked into his neck.

 

“You’re not a terrible person, you know. The way you are now, Rorschach, well.” He inhaled quietly but he still heard it. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” A movement came from Daniel’s end and he was a bit locked up at that. What did he just do with his face? He had rubbed his nose against Rorschach’s cheek. Was it out of affection? Comfort?

 

“Daniel?” He asked, not missing the small shiver he elicited from him as his breath tickled at Daniel’s neck. He went to speak but quickly cleared his throat.

 

“Yea buddy?” 

 

“What was that you did with your face?” 

 

“Oh.” he swallowed. No doubt embarrassed. “Uh, a reflex?” Rorschach knew that at this point he was grasping for straws so he let it go.

 

“Well. Thank you Daniel. It means a lot to me.” He breathed in deeply, a few small gasps making themselves known. Stupid spasms, he noted in annoyance. Unexpectedly a hand came up to clasp the back of his neck and pull him in even closer than he was. Daniel shushed him in a sweet, caring way that he wasn’t ever used to. It only broke him more. He leaned into his flesh, wishing he could bury himself in the warmth forever. Anything so that he wasn’t Rorschach or Walter anymore. He hated both either way. He clutched at the back of Daniel’s shirt, holding onto him for dear life. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. He’s never felt so warm and…  _ loved _ \- that is what this is, isn’t it? Who knows, honestly. 

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


Later that evening, both men sat on the couch in Daniel’s living room, discussing what Laurie was over for. Daniel was glad that Rorschach was more animate, more lively. Clearly getting it all out was just what he needed. Daniel couldn’t be happier that he was back to himself. 

 

“Nuclear war?” The words fell from his lips in a hushed tone of disbelief. “Daniel we can’t!” 

“I know, I know, but what can we exactly do?” He wanted to have an answer, a way to fight their impending death. To be able to sleep comfortably at night while knowing the people were safe. He couldn’t meet Rorschach’s pointed look, didn’t want to. He’d rather just hold Rorschach again like he did earlier. Under different circumstances though. Rorschach was hunched over, elbows bent to rest on his knees and brow furrowed in thought. 

 

“Suit up.” Daniel did a double take. What? He heard that right?

 

“Suit up? And do what?”

 

“Take down the government.” He looked up, meeting Daniel’s no doubt bugged out eyes.

 

“Do you hear yourself?”

 

“Yea,” he paused, taking a deep breath. “Suppose that does sound ridiculous.” Daniel could see the resolve in his eyes like he’d already given up the idea. He gave a small smile as to say ‘I tried’. Daniel felt himself being compelled by that contagious smile. He smiled at Rorschach. Daniel swore his eyes lit up at it. Damn he wanted to kiss him silly. 

 

Rorschach stood suddenly, pacing now. Daniel could practically see the gears turning behind his eyes but what could they even do? Maybe they won’t have to worry and Doctor Manhattan will do something? He sighed softly, the noise drawing Rorschach’s attention. 

 

“What?” He felt like he was under some microscope.

 

“What if Doctor Manhattan has something under his sleeve?” Can he read minds? He can read minds. He shrugged in answer and with that Rorschach continued pacing. Rorschach stopped pacing once more and looked sharply at Daniel. “I won’t let any innocents die.”

 

“Of course not. I won’t either.”

 

“I will die to protect them, Daniel. That’s the difference between you and me.” A pain struck his heart and he frowned at Rorschach. Die? How did this turn so suddenly.

 

“You won’t have to.” His voice was high. Damn it, calm down. Things will be okay. He won’t let him die, even if it means dragging him to some underground bunker. 

 

“I know that look. You can’t stop me.” He bets he could. He approached him slowly, crossing his arms. 

 

“I won’t let you be a martyr. Things will not get bad enough for this to even be a conversation.”

 

“It doesn’t matter what you say.” Daniel caught the small glance at his lips when he approached. 

 

“It does though, to you, doesn’t it.” He spoke quietly, hoping to overwhelm him and have this conversation drop. He will die before he lets anything more happen to this man. Sure it’s no different then what Rorschach is saying but whatever. Rorschach took a few steps back, not wanting Daniel any closer than he was.

 

“Stop changing the subject, and stop moving closer Daniel.” He grinned, laughing only a bit. He knew this would work. 

 

“Or what?” Toe to toe now and any further he’d be to the wall. Rorschach huffed and looked down in thought. 

 

“I might lose control,” he muttered, peeking up at him. Daniel now declared this innocent look as illegal.

 

“You? Hah.” He shook his head, watching his face carefully. He bit his lip hard, trying to ground himself. Rorschach’s lip jut out only a bit in a pout while he lifted his head to regard Daniel. He found it cute that he had to look up at him. He adored how small Rorschach is. How he dared stand here with his cute face and dressed in Daniel’s clothes. His thoughts were quickly going to dangerous, sexual places. “Fuck.” Suddenly, Daniel lost it. He growled and moved forward even more, pressing their bodies firmly together. His hand grabbed at the back of Rorschach’s head to protect it as he pressed him urgently against the wall, crowding him entirely. Rorschach moaned as his back flattened to the wall. Immediately he slot a leg between his thighs, eliciting a surprised gasp from Rorschach at the sudden tension. Rushing, he was leaning up trying his hardest to kiss Daniel but all he did was smirk in response. Rorschach cursed him quietly before he complied and ducked down to capture his lips. He licked into the heat of his mouth, humming when he felt hands at his belt. He grabbed Rorschach’s hands and ripped them away to pin them above his head on the wall, careful of the bitten arm. 

 

“Wanna touch you,” he mumbled, following after Daniel’s lips when he took them away. He shook his head once before returning to the warmth of his mouth. His tongue rolled with Rorschach’s while his fingers tightened over his wrists. He could feel how hard Rorschach was, his own cock throbbing and concealed by his pants

 

When Rorschach moaned though, it was over. Daniel lost it. Again. He lifted him by the thighs and smirked at the sharp cry of surprise that he startled out of Rorschach. He carried him to the couch that wasn’t far. He carefully laid him down, their clothed cocks pressed firmly against each other while he was nestled between his thighs nicely. This was driving him mad. Rorschach was panting, his fingers carding through his hair. It would have been relaxing had he not been so turned on. Rorschach forced his face forward to bring their lips together. Grinding and groaning and touching, it all became too much. 

 

“Wh-at… Daniel,” He breathed, his hands clutching at his shoulders harder, almost painfully. He grinned and stared down at him, not breaking eye contact. 

 

“Yea?” His hand inched between them to dip under his pants and tease at his cock. He was slightly surprised at how quickly he was going to come, it hadn’t even been ten minutes but if he’s touch starved- no. Daniel wasn’t going down any sad paths right now.

 

“Daniel!” He sobbed out, head digging back into the couch pillow as he arched. His mouth fell open in a silent cry as his eyes shut tightly. Daniel almost came at the sight alone but he knew he wasn’t done with him yet. Not by far. His hand was warm and wet with his come. If anything at all, Daniel found it hot with how sensitive he was. He felt tremors and light shaking from Rorschach, watching his tongue lick at his lower lip to pull it inward and bite gently on it. He moved his hand to pull it away and out of his pants but stopped when he gasped like someone threw ice water on him. “Sensitive!” He yelled, eyes opening wide to stare at him and Daniel barked with laughter. 

 

“You don’t say?” He smiled, watching him. Rorschach let out a small sigh when his hand moved from his pants. 

 

“What?” He asked quietly, breathlessly. Daniel would’ve said he was all shy now but this is Rorschach we’re talking about.

 

“What?” He sat back on his heels. He reached over without looking to the coffee table for a napkin to wipe his hand on. 

 

“You’ve got this look on your face.” He looked away, unable to meet his eyes. Shy. Daniel laughed again, softer this time. The look is of adoration or love, Rorschach. But he’s not telling you that yet. 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He held in his laughter at the cringe on Rorschach’s face as he sat up a bit. Nobody liked cold damp boxers, it’s uncomfortable. Rorschach nodded once as his mind made up. Daniel stood, ignoring the slightly painful chafing going on to his dick. He went ahead of him to go start a bath for Rorschach. Now, on the down low, lavender was his favorite smell. He’d croak if anyone knew but he knew that he needed Rorschach to smell like it. He isn’t sure that he could handle it but he’s going to try. He opened the cabinet under the sink to grab his secret bottle of shampoo. Honestly he was embarrassing. He opened it and let little amounts of it pour out into the stream from the faucet and watched with amusement as bubbles layered the surface. Content with the bubbles and the lovely smell, he put it away and stood up. He turned, almost jumping out of his skin at Rorschach standing there. “You scared me,” he laughed nervously. Was he always so quiet? Rorschach huffed a little and smiled crookedly at him. 

 

“Lavender? Really. Tough Mr. Night Owl.” 

 

Utter disbelief. “You’re the one bathing in it, how about that huh?” Rorschach moved away from the wall he leaned on.

 

“You’re right.” His smile was genuine. He looked away from the water to meet his eyes. “Will you join me?” He didn’t even think about that but didn’t have to think twice as he said yes. Rorschach nodded once, his hand going up to the top button on the shirt. Daniel could see the uncertainty on his face, could see him hesitating. 

 

“Rorschach,” he looked up to meet Daniel’s eyes, waiting. “You’re perfect, okay? I’m not going to judge you.” The other man breathed a sigh of relief and ducked his head in a perfect depiction of shyness. He watched him undress, taking in every imperfection and flaw he uncovered and not loving him any less for the marks and scars. He really found him perfect and he wanted nothing more then to touch every inch of him. He watched him sink into the water and sigh at the heat. A smile eased its way onto his face before he stripped as well and joined him. They faced each other and leaned back to relax, their legs folded perfectly. Thankfully Daniel wasn’t hard anymore, to him that would’ve been awkward. 

 

“What you did earlier, I’ve never really…, hurm.” He was looking at his hands while they played with the bubbles. Daniel found it cute. “I’ve never felt that before.” Daniel sat up straighter. Oh god, what? “I’d like for you to do more…,” he spoke quietly, his eyes finally looking away from the bubbles to look at Daniel.

 

“I’d like to show you more.” He shuffled forward a bit, his hands grabbed at Rorschach’s thighs, feeling them tremble under his grasp. The water splashed around them as he shuffled forward. “ “So, you mean to tell me… that you’re 30 now and haven’t even…” Rorschach shook his head no and grabbed onto him, hands pressing safely against his shoulders. The touch soothing and grounding Daniel all the same.

 

“I don’t care to, really. But with you, I always wanted more.” He was so desperate to make his partner fall apart under his touch, craving it like nothing else. His hand was slowly tracing up his dick, teasing gently. Rorschach’s hips twitched at the touch. He smirked as he felt the flesh already beginning to harden. The gasps being elicited from Rorschach excited him beyond belief, and as he curled his fingers along his length he realized he wanted this more than anything, wanted to force moans from his friends lips and wanted to make him cry his name. 

 

“I want you.” Daniel breathed, leaning forward to let their harsh breaths collide. His lips found Rorschach’s, swallowing up all his gasps. His finger teased at Rorschach’s entrance, before he paused. “Is this okay?” He asked softly, keeping his forehead pressed to Rorschach’s. He nodded quickly, out of breath. He only allowed the tip of his finger to pass beyond the muscle. Rough and desperate lips locked onto Daniel’s as his finger pushed in to the knuckle. This was all too intense, he desperately wanted to come. He pulled back slightly, looking down to watch his hand jerk Rorschach off, changing his pace of stroke. He chuckled softly as Rorschach’s head fell back slightly to rest on the edge of the tub. His mouth was opened slightly. On an upstroke he curled his finger just slightly to almost instantly find his prostate. He jolted forward with a sharp cry on his lips at the sudden pleasure. His chest pressed against Daniel’s as his back arched. A breath he’d been holding flowed out in a relaxed moan and his eyes slid shut. 

 

“How’s that?” He asked cockily, a smirk finding its way on his face. He watched Rorschach bite down on his lip before he nodded gently and timidly opened his eyes. Daniel had loved this man for a long time since he, well, met him. Daniel didn’t even believe that soulmates were a thing until he met Rorschach. To fall in love with someone without knowing their face or name, but here is this man he loves with everything, falling apart under his finger. He knows his face, not his name because Rorschach swore that he himself died a while ago and Daniel wasn’t going to argue about it and just adore him more instead. He carefully slid his finger out before letting it glide flawlessly back to graze his prostate. He sucked in a stuttering breath and let his hands fly to grip the sides of the tub. Rorschach relaxed back, sinking like a weight in the water. Daniel had to admit, the soft sighs and moans were something he wished could have made into an mp3 file to listen to forever. The second finger stretched him better and Daniel knew it bloomed more pleasure. He loved how sensitive he was to the pleasure, how his eyes were already rolling back along with his mouth wide open in a silent moan. Every press of his fingers, every slide of them stretching him open. Daniel didn’t hesitate to add a third finger, forcing him to arch against him once more. If he wasn’t careful he was going to come, that or Rorschach was going to. Damp chests met once more and hands buried themselves deep into his hair, almost like he was hanging on for dear life. Rorschach’s shuddering breaths misted over his neck before he felt teeth clamping down over his skin. A moan left his lips. Fuck fuck and fuck. He wanted to laugh, truly, but if he wasn’t three fingers deep into Rorschach right now he might’ve. The way he clenched around his fingers was key enough to know he was already close to coming but Daniel wasn’t finished with him yet. A hand rested over his dick, a hesitant brush of fingers that trembled against the flesh when the uncertain hand moved away. 

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” he panted out. Daniel didn’t miss the nervousness in his tone. The simple touch had him ready to cry out he was so incredibly hard right now. He shook his head once and captured his lips. He continued to prod at his prostate. Without warning, teeth clamped down on his lower lip, both men cried out but for different reasons. Rorschach was tense under his touch and not going to let go at the moment. He felt him twitching slightly beneath him. Fuck. He was so easy. A muffled laugh pushed past his lips. Once he did let go, he looked down to see come in the water. A light blush dusted Rorschach’s cheeks. 

 

“So I take it you enjoyed that?” He licked his lip, tasting blood on his tongue. He would hope so. The water was still warm but it would be getting cold soon. “Let’s actually clean up this time.” He unplugged the drain and got to his feet. Rorschach looked up at him, confused. “You want to wash in the water that has your come in it?” The blush got darker and he almost felt bad for being blunt on purpose. Almost. He held out his hand to Rorschach. He was a little unstable, his legs shaking slightly. Daniel brought him flush with his own body before turning them. When he turned the faucet on for the shower, he knew the water would be ice cold. He hissed and cringed at the shocking temp but continued to shield Rorschach from it until it warmed up. 

 

“Thank you.” He barely heard him over the spray of water. He smiled and held him closer. His arms were pressed together and folded between them. Daniel’s hands were pressed against his lower back, helping to steady him. He took a small step back before he grabbed the scrubber he had and lathered it with a falsely labeled shampoo. 

 

“May I?” Rorschach nodded and allowed him. He ran it along his chest slowly, watching the small bubbles cover his skin. Rorschach looked up at him, squinting.

 

“Is this also lavender?” His tone was accusatory. Daniel paused, holding in laughter.

 

“No. Okay yes.” Rorschach let out a small laugh. He felt a little embarrassed, he’s a badass owl at night with nothing but hidden lavender shampoo. He brought his hand up to rest over his shoulder where he gently dug his thumb into the soft tissue to sooth or massage the muscles. Not that Daniel is complaining, but he’s noticing now how much noise Rorschach makes. Just washing him like this has soft moans leaving his mouth. He brought his hand to pinch one of his nipples, both going hard. Rorschach gasped, eyes opening to glare at him and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry!” Which he wasn’t, this was too funny even if it wasn’t the reaction he expected. He thumbed over one again, deciding to roll it between his fingers. Rorschach shied away, a pout on his lips.

 

“Sensitive,” he whispered. Daniel smiled, enjoying how cute he was. He nodded in understanding and left his nipples be. For now. He carefully took his hand, looking at his injury which was looking slightly better. He scrubbed his arm, lifting it to clean the underside. Rorschach laughed, almost like a giggle and jerked away. “No.” 

 

“No?” He raised a brow, suspicious. Hmm, a ticklish spot. He cleaned the other arm receiving the same reaction. He watched the water wash the suds from his chest and neck before he leaned forward and licked at the soft flesh. Rorschach sputtered and clung to him. He suckled and kissed along his neck before nipping at his collarbone. His kisses were fervent as he went down, his mouth latching over his nipple. Rorschach cried out and clutched at his hair. Daniel kneeled, continuing to kiss down his stomach and bite lightly over his hip bones. His hand clasped his hard cock, his tongue swirling around the head, tasting the salt of his pre-come. Daniel did have to admit that he’s got a lot of stamina for a newbie. He looked up to see his face, his eyes were closed and his face slack in pleasure. He felt happiness, felt thankful to see him like this. Daniel was no dick sucking expert but he was sure as hell going to try his best. He immediately went as low as he could on his cock, thankfully he didn’t have some big monster dick or whatever. To Daniel it was an average size. Rorschach was making all sorts of sounds and honestly it was bliss. He wanted to hear these sounds for the rest of his life. He was slowly rolling his hips, carefully fucking his mouth. Daniel blindly took one of his hands and fisted it in his own hair, hoping he’d get some idea to take control. 

 

“This is enough for me Daniel, I like this pace.” And damn if Daniel didn’t find it endearing. Almost as if Daniel expected him to get more rough or harsh with his incoming climax, he didn’t. “Daniel, that feeling…,” he gasped out, eyes opening to look at Daniel. He pulled off him, only for a moment, to speak.

 

“Don’t ever look away.” His voice was soft, a bit scratchy, but the order was there. Rorschach bit his lip and nodded a confirmation. He suckled at the head for a moment, his tongue flattening along the underside before his mouth slid down over him. Rorschach’s hand tightened in his hair, his face scrunching up in pleasure, almost like he was ready to cry. His breath was knocked from him as he came, a loud breath punched from his lungs. Daniel clutched at his hips to steady him, being blindsided as stars burst behind his eyes as he came. He gagged on his dick, his mouth trying to form its own cry but being muffled by Rorschach. He swallowed every drop of come and pulled off him, slumping forward a bit to catch his breath. He shuddered slightly, his own come was warm on his thighs. In all his life he’s never orgasmed so strong. He blinked, his mouth dumbly open. A hand reached for his chin and tilted his head up. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” His voice was wrecked, probably as much as Daniel’s. He smiled sweetly and shook his head no. A hand was resting on his shoulder to probably steady himself. He sluggishly reached over to grab the scrubber and clean Rorschach’s thighs now. Finally contempt with washing his body, Daniel poured soap on his head and ran his fingers through the wild red to lather it up. Many attempts and pleads from Rorschach were ignored by Daniel as he left it to himself to wash quickly. Both of them were rinsed under the semi warm water, the suds long down the drain and able to step out. The water ran off both of them to the bathroom mat beneath their feet. 

 

Daniel towel dried Rorschach as well, not pulling any funny business as they were both worn out now. It was plenty embarrassing that he was worn out when Rorschach came three times by now and him only once but he’ll swear it repeatedly on his soul that coming untouched is a powerful thing. Rorschach nakedly plopped down on the bed, sitting all hunched and waiting for Daniel. He dressed in fresh boxers and a t-shirt, grabbing the same for Rorschach. 

 

“Here, arms.” Rorschach blinked up at him, eyes sleepy and confused but he lifted up his arms. Daniel guided each one through the main hole of the shirt until he slid them into the proper holes and then lifted it over his head to dress him. Rorschach laughed tiredly and smiled gently. How cute. He kneeled at his feet and lifted one leg at a time into the leg holes of the boxers. “Up.” He spoke gently, sliding them over his hips nicely after he stood up. Then he put a simple bandage over the bite wound and left a cup of cold water on the end table beside the bed. “You might want to drink that.” He ruffled his already messy hair and kissed his forehead before moving around the bed to get into the other side. As he got into bed he heard the cup being placed down. Under the covers and now Rorschach too, he cuddled up to him. Rorschach was facing him and feeling even smaller in his arms. His nose pressed into his hair, smelling the lavender. He loved it. Loved this. Loved him. He could feel him falling asleep in his arms. Daniel pressed a light kiss against his head and in response Rorschach bashfully snuggled in closer.

 

“I love you.” Daniel mumbled against his skin. Rorschach breathed deeply. He heard a noise he couldn’t identify from him before he shakily exhaled.

 

“I love you too, Daniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, and thank you Becky for your help and Rory for your patience. I love you all lots.


End file.
